


Of Significant Size

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthmarks, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a birthmark of significant size and he's a bit insecure about it. Harry reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Significant Size

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr

If someone had told Harry James Potter that he’d be befriending, dating, and going steady with Draco Malfoy a few years ago, he would’ve laughed in their face and questioned their sanity. But as it turned out - they would’ve been very correct in their prediction.

Harry and Draco’s friendship had begun very tentatively but the undeniable attraction had made itself very clear and things had changed rather quickly. And that’s how they found themselves in Harry’s flat, all clothes but their pants scattered on the floor. 

Harry’s lips were busy lavishing kisses onto Draco’s sensitive neck while his hands found their way to black boxers and cupped Draco’s perfect arse, giving it a firm squeeze. The half-stifled moan from his lover and the enthusiastic grinding against his leg were enough encouragement for Harry to stumble them both onto the bed. Draco fell on his back, legs spread, and Harry quickly found himself between them. 

The covers of the bed were deep green satin - Draco’s housewarming gift for Harry when the latter has bought the apartment. Harry didn’t miss the approving hum from Draco when his pale skin touched the satin. It was pleasantly cool against their heated flesh.

Harry continued to rain kisses upon Draco’s neck, moving lower down the chest, taking a pink nipple between his teeth. He grinned around it when he heard Draco gasping. Pale fingers buried into messy dark locks and pushed Harry’s head and mouth more firmly against the nipple.

Harry’s own hands quickly relieved both of them of their tight pants. Long legs winded around his hips and heels pushed at his arse, making Harry grind his cock against Draco’s. Things were going great, if Harry could say so himself!

That is, until...

“Draco, ah, if you want me to fuck you, you should turn around now or I’ll just finish like this.”

And Draco froze. Slim hands pushed against Harry’s chest and he moved away from Draco, sitting back on his haunches, confused.

“What’s wrong?”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say but he was fairly certain that anything would’ve been the wrong thing to say then anyway.

“Oh, nothing’s wrong! Just you assuming you’ll be the one doing the fucking tonight! What if I want to top, hm, Potter!?”

Back to the “Potter” and the sneer. Harry sighed, collecting all of his patience. Or tried to, at least.

“You just spent the evening telling me how much you’d want me to fuck you into the mattress so excuse me if I assumed that is what you wanted. My bad.”

Draco bristled, cheeks reddening. “Well, maybe I changed my mind!”

“So, have you?”

Draco pursed his lips, grey eyes avoiding green ones.

It was a curious scene. Draco was still visibly aroused, pink cock standing to attention that it was not receiving, but his face portrayed irritation and ...uncertainty? Fear? Harry couldn’t tell.

“Ok, I don’t mind bottoming and I’ve told you that before. So you can either let me fuck you, fuck me, or tell me what is bothering you because I don’t think it’s about who fucks whom.”

Draco shifted uncomfortably and mumbled something so quickly and so inaudibly that Harry didn’t catch a single word.

“I know you can speak up better than that.”

A tense silence fell before Draco took a deep breath and spoke up, this time clearly, if a bit uncertainly.

“I have a... birthmark of... significant size on my ... arse.” he finished lamely.

Harry blinked stupidly before snorting. “A birthmark?”

“Don’t laugh at me, Potter!” 

“I’m not laughing. I promise!” and then he laughed. 

“Harry James Potter! Don’t laugh at me!”

Harry managed to catch Draco’s leg before a foot could manage to connect with his chest.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just that... you have a birthmark on your arse. So what?”

Draco scowled at him. “It’s rather ...big.”

“Yes, so you’ve said - ‘of significant size’.” Harry made a poor imitation of Draco’s voice.

“Don’t mock me!”

“I’m not mocking you, calm down. I’ll ask again - so what if you have a birthmark on your arse?”

“I don’t like it!” 

Harry didn’t ask about the Dark Mark. He congratulated himself for not even glancing at the ugly mark. And compared to that, a birthmark seemed just... less. Insignificant. Harry has managed to look past the Dark Mark just fine so why did Draco think a birthmark on his arse would put him off? But Draco was insecure about it regardless. And it has put a stop to the very enjoyable activity so Harry was dead set on dealing with the problem as soon as possible. 

“Draco, it’s just a mark. I have shit-ton of scars. Do you mind them?”

“Not really...no.”

“And I’m sure I won’t mind your birthmark. Now, how about you turn around and I can show you just how much I won’t mind it.” Harry drawled with a sly smile. 

“I swear to Merlin, Harry, if you laugh - I’ll curse your balls off.” Draco hissed in a manner he thought was threatening but his nudity and visible arousal significantly dampened the effect.

He turned around slowly, untangling his legs from Harry’s and finally presenting his lover with his arse. And true to his words - a dark birthmark of ‘significant size’ was located on Draco’s left arsecheek, covering more than half of it. After a few moments Draco squirmed a bit and Harry realized he has been silent and inactive for far too long. 

His hands touched the back of the bare thighs and moved slowly upwards until he was cupping the pert arse once again, this time, however, with no offensive clothes in between. He lowered his lips to Draco’s neck and trailed open-mouthed kissed towards his ear.

“You have a magnificent arse, Draco. I absolutely love it.” Harry whispered and Draco couldn’t help shivering in pleasure. Harry grinned and buried his nose behind his lover’s ear while his hands were parting and kneading the arse cheeks. “So here’s the plan - I’ll rim you, then I’ll fuck you into the mattress, and in the morning you’ll fuck me against the wall of the shower. Sounds good, yeah?”

“Perfect.” Draco breathed hotly into the pillow, pushing his arse against Harry’s hands.

“Great, let’s begin.”


End file.
